Crazed Interlude
by Reever Rayne
Summary: Alt Universe:Iruka is crazy...Very crazy....to the point he was placed in a mental institute.... okay... the summery sucks...but read it anyway!
1. Something is wrong,horribly wrong

Ever since that day, people seem to see me in a different light, never again the same as it used to. My best friend is always worries about me and always keeps me away from anything sharp, pointy or dangerous. Now you might think I am a killer or something. But I am not. I am a normal person who just wants to end his life early. Nothing wrong about that, right? It's not a crime to try to kill myself for 12 times, right? Now my best friend thinks I need help, so he put in this mental institution. It's called The Fiery Passion Mental Institute. Kind of a lame name if you ask me. Anyway before I continue on my rant about my horrid life in that loony bin, I have to tell you how I broke my best friend's last straw…

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

"Hey, Iruka I am back!" Kakashi walked into his apartment, and he placed a grocery bag on the kitchen table.

After a few seconds, hearing no answer Kakashi began to panic. 'Shit, did he find a weapon to kill himself with? I could have sworn I kept all that shit away!'

Kakashi began to scan around the house to see where his best friend was. Before he could find his friend, he noticed a note; a suicide note.

"_Dear Kakashi,_

_By the time you read this I would probably be in the heavens. Don't grieve over me because you know I will be watching you from up there._"

'Yea right he will. When I find him I am going to slap the hell out of him,' Kakashi thought as he frowned

"_Remember last time when we where young we made a promise that we would live to our fullest and be friends forever? Well, I am sorry that I can't abide to that promise._"

'That was like 3 days ago we made that promise. The whole point was to stop him from killing himself,' Kakashi sighed as he continued reading the letter.

"_At my funeral, I request my favorite song to be played: Don'tcha by the pussycatdolls. I would also want my coffin to be custom made; turquoise green and navy blue with diamonds studded everywhere._"

'Ewww…I didn't know he like that song. Asshole! We're not that rich! Diamonds, sheesh, we don't even have enough money to keep me full,' Kakashi thought.

"_Please bury me 12 feet under; cause 6 feet under is so overated."_

'I can't believe he used to be a teacher!'

"_I want to have a flower girl to sprinkle some black roses as my coffin is being moved. By the way I already personally asked my cousin to do this for me, as she has no piano lessons this week."_

'Now that's crazy. Never thought he'd lost it until this.'

"_Please put some knives or guns in my coffin, as I am afraid of being only half dead. Thus, if I awake in the coffin I would rather die quickly than suffocate to death._"

'Why is he so FUCKING emo!?'

"_Anyway...thanks a lot for everything. You are like a brother I never had and the greatest friend in the world._

_With much sincerity,_

_Iruka_"

'There is still a P.S.?'

"_P.S.: You know that filthy book you lost? Icha something…well I am the one who hid it. LOL_"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!! I WILL FUCKING KILL THE GUY WHO CREATED THAT STUPID SHORT FORMING SLANG!" Kakashi screamed.

"Oh…you read my suicide note. Well that's not fun," Iruka walked out of the bathroom with a towel with a knife.

"Where is my fucking book?!" Kakashi glared at Iruka viscously.

"Right cupboard near the coffee table," Iruka answered simply as he raised the knife to his left wrist.

"What the hell you are bathing for?" Kakashi said as he searched for his book, to find it seconds later.

"I am just taking my last bath. That is wrong with that?" Iruka shrugged as he started to slice his wrist.

"That's it!" Kakashi howled as he threw his book at Iruka, which disrupted his suicidal tendencies, "You are going to that metal institute whether you like it or not!"

Kakashi took a moment to calm himself, and then he walked to where Iruka was and kicked away the knife as he bandaged Iruka's wrist.

"But I am not crazy! I am just delusional!" Iruka protested.

"You are! You are fucking _crazy_ okay!? All I want is for you to move on with your fucking life and forget what happened in the past!" Kakashi shouted.

"Well it's not like you'll be there forever. Only 2 years, and I will promise I will visit you…okay? Plus they will make you…normal."

"Fine, I'll go," Iruka answered, defeated.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask...I was on crack while writing this...Now you all might say..."Hey! WHAT happened TO YOUR OTHER FICS??"...here a simple answer...I have no ideas(or inspiration for that matter) for my other fics...soo sorry I will try my best to do others**

**Beta-ed by **Forgotten in Shadows**!! Lovee yaaa!**


	2. Great,just Great

Chapter2: Great, just great

"The Fiery Passion Mental Institute?" I thought loudly as I saw the sign on the entrance.

"Just sit here and wait. I will check you in here," Kakashi murmured as he walked to the counter.

"THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE MY SOUL!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" a crazy man screamed in horror as he took my hand (which really creeps me out) and screeched "HELP ME!! I AM GOING TO DIE!!"

As I was about to scream something out, the nurses and the doctors came out and dragged the man away. I could hear the fading voice of the man screaming "Noooooooooo!" and a moment later the place faded into a grim silence.

"So what's with that guy?" I joked to brighten up the place, which only attracted some stares.

Fine, I'll just shut up. I saw Kakashi walking back to where I stood with 2 nurses…I think, "Hey! All the paperwork is done and you are checked in!" Kakashi grinned as he continued, "I will leave you with this nurse and this...ermm, woman. Okay, now I got to go, bye!" Kakashi soon left the building with a...smile...I bet he was really happy to ditch me here. Anyway, those 2 nurses (or so I thought one of them were) introduced themselves to me.

"Hi! I am Konan! I am the head nurse here and this is Ino our very own special...princess," Said the blued haired nurse with a warm smile.

"Hi! I am Ino! You can only call my Princess Ino and nothing else," The blond haired woman said.

'Oh...another deranged person...swell,' I smiled.

"Oh, I got to go. It seems I've been paged," Konan huffed as she looked at her pager, "Ino, why don't you show Iruka around?"

"Of course! I will give him a grand tour! After all, this is my palace!" Ino boasted .

"I am sure it is. Anyway, I'll be back to give you the key to your room and stuff," Konan grinned, "Bye!"

--

And so the started the 'grand palace tour'.

"This is the hall of endless chorus," Ino chirped as she held my hands. Great…I'm stuck with a delusional girl...great…

"As you can hear the sound of euphoria of joy and happiness," Ino smiled.

More like the sound of manic laughing.

"This is the Fun room where there is a magic mirror to see the outside world!" Ino said with a hint of excitement.

Please. It's just a TV. It's not even a magic mirror. Wow, this girl is so darn delusional.

"This is the Grand Tea Party garden! Where butterflies flutter everywhere as we drink our tea," Ino clapped her hands.

What is so grand about a tree, table and chairs? Sheesh, and where were the butterflies?

"I heard if you sit on that table motionless for an hour you can spot a Unicorn!"

"So have you seen one before?" I asked skeptically.

"No...apparently, a princess like me is too busy to do that...but I wanna see the unicorn so I asked my friend to get a picture if she saw one!"

…How can she see the world as rainbows and ponies anyways? Everything to her is just so positive…it irks me.

--

After the tour around the Loony Bin, I learned some things.

1. Looks like I am the sanest person in here.

2. It seems Ino's delusional tendencies could make her see rainbows, ponies, flying pigs and other crazy things.

3. Never ever try to tell her unicorns and fairies are fake, 'cause she will cry endlessly.

4. Always call her a Princess, or again she will cry. It's a pain to shut her up.

5. Lastly, I realize how much I hate Kakashi for making me stay here. Now I wanna kill myself...again.

We arrived back to the nurse counter, looked around the counter and waited for Konan to come back...that is until I saw a pen lying around. I took the pen and aimed it at my neck. Ino swiftly took the pen and said, "I can draw really well wanna see?"

"Princess Ino, please I need the pen to kill myself," I begged.

"No! I wanna use it for drawing!!"

"Please princess?"

"No!"

"Okay how about this; I use the pen to take a red liquid out of my neck, and you can use it for coloring your artwork!"

"Ohhh...You can do that?!"

"Sure I can, now hand me the pen."

"Okay!" Ino smiled innocently, handing over the pen to me.

"At last I can die," I sighed as I aimed the pen at my neck once again.

"So long sucker," I thought before I tried to use the kinetic force of my arm to pierce though my neck.

Again...fate has stopped me from killing myself. Damn, now I'm convinced that god is playing tricks on me.

"Let go of the pen Iruka!" Konan screamed as she pulled the pen away from me.

"Why should I?" I shouted back.

"Because your life is worth living for!" Konan replied "Anko help me here!"

A woman with dark violet hair ran towards me and started to help Konan in pulling the pen away from me.

"Princess Ino look we are playing tug-a-war! Help me!" I breathed out.

"Ohh…Fun!" Ino joined in and helped me in yanking the pen away.

"Anko do you have the tranquilizer?" Konan asked in a serious tone.

"Yes…"

"Use it! NOW!!"

**Author's note:Now you all know how crack I am...anyway I will start on Mangaka's War now...then Blunt...**

**Beta-ed by the great ****Forgotten in Shadows**


End file.
